


Betting Game

by katie_wilson



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: After Cameron gets a job in the Emergency room department, Wilson can't help but to tease a little by a bet.





	Betting Game

"Why did he fire you?" Wilson tapped on Cameron's shoulder. 

"House didn't," Cameron started and turned to face the oncologist, "fire me. I left on my own." Her green eyes rested on a file, searching for a medical record of one of the patients. The doctor was prepared to get back to work, but Wilson took the file for himself. 

"This looks interesting. Don't you want to give it to House?" he smirked, not bothering to open it, and handed the folder back. 

"Oh, like he would want to cure a patient with..." Cameron looked at the record again, so she could finish her sentence. "Great pain in his foot." She gave the oncologist final stare and then proceeded to go back to work.

"Sure, you know how he sees symptoms of multiple sclerosis in everything," Wilson reacted and followed Cameron to a patient she was about to cure. 

"I believe, though, it can't and will never become MS." She pierced the patient with a hard look. It was a man in his forties with a strong layer of bandage on his carpus. She took the damaged hand, held it up and slowly examined the blood-stained cloth. 

"And what leads you to the conclusion? Are you up to a bet?" the blonde suggested. "I think it's not a deep cut."

"I'll change the bandage, clean it and you'll be able to go home," announced the young doctor to the patient and started treating the wound. "Okay, I'm up for it. Who loses, buys the other drink tonight?" 

"Go on, then." Wilson crossed his arms and waited for Cameron's answer. 

"The patient has his foot perforated by a nail," she smiled and took another medical record to see the next patient. "I'll see you after work, Doctor Wilson." Wilson stood there, not understanding the event that has had happened, but eventually laughed to himself and returned to his office.

He worked for most of the morning, until it was lunch time. Wilson kept his head down, not trying to bump into House, but he knew the tall doctor will eventually find him. 

"Why didn't you mention you have a date with Cameron tonight?" surprised him House at a table and stole some of his chips. 

Wilson choked on his water. "House, it's not a date! It was a small, stupid bet and I lost. Got it?"

"She said it was a date," House contradicted. 

"She did? She actually talked to you?" Wilson faked surprise and theatrically pointed between House and him. 

"No, but I have my agents everywhere."

"Were you spying on us? House, if you're jealous, I'll-" 

"I'm not jealous. I'd be, if I had some feelings towards her. But sice I hardly feel something towards you, I have to crush your illusions." The head of diagnostics stood up and marched away. "She's all yours!" he shouted on his way. Wilson shook his head at House's behaviour and was relieved that he could finally eat his meal in peace. 

Wilson was glad that he had his job done faster than he usually had. He didn't want to admit that he was really looking forward to his meet-up with House's former Diagnostic Medicine. The young doctor - maybe _too_ young for him - is intelligent, of course stunning and as a bonus: as witty as House is. He made it clear to himself that this will never be a date, however, if Cameron actually talked to House, which he doubted, he wanted it to be better than the one she had with House himself. 

There was a soft knock on the door and then the brown-haired doctor came in. She was in a purple coat accompanied by a black hat. When he saw her and her smile, he felt a bit strange only in his button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened around his neck. "Oh, sorry. I'll be done in just a second. There's this one paper I have to fill in," he excused himself, wrote everything he had to and then he closed all of the folders. "We shall be off," he announced. 

"Aren't you gonna take something?" Cameron asked with a hint of entertainment. "It seems to be quite cold outside."

He looked at himself, then took his cloak and led the way out of his office. "It seems like we, Jews, are immune to cold. But one never knows; maybe this'll be your 'Save Your Ex-Employer's Friend from Freezing to Death' Day."

They walked outside towards Wilson's car. "Oh, I shouldn't go ins-" started Cameron, but Wilson stopped her. 

"No, come in. I can take you home afterwards. I won't drink much. After all, I'm buying _you_ drinks," laughed the oncologist, opening the door to the young doctor. Wilson drove away from the parking lot of the hospital. He didn't put off his cloak, but was surprised to see Cameron do the opposite. 

"Doctor Wilson, you still live with House, right?" asked Cameron, watching him focusing on the road.

"I'd rather not, to be honest," answered Wilson. "But I have no other choice. My wife kicked me out and he's the only one I'd ask to do me a favour."

"Do you sometimes get the feeling that he would survive and be better off without Vicodin?" She realised how strange must have the question sounded. "I'm sorry, I'm just... Thinking too much into it."

Wilson could tell that she was interested in House's lifestyle with his injury. "I understand. Yeah, I told him numerous times it would be better to stop with it. But on the other hand, he can't stop. He doesn't sleep very well and when I'm awake in the middle of the night, I can hear, how great the pain can be sometimes." 

"It makes him who he is. Can't change that, can you?" It was a rhetorical question, Wilson knew it, and without another word drove peacefully to his and House's favorite pub. "This is where we usually dock and smash out our faces. Well, House most of the time."

"Can we not talk about smashing faces? I still want to return home in a conscious state," laughed Cameron. She could imagine Wilson driving totally shitfaced House home after a long night of bender. 

"It's my turn to buy drinks, so you can get however smashed as you like." The oncologist stepped inside and took a seat in a corner of a booth, asking the bartender to pour him coke. 

"They seem to know you well," Cameron sat down on the other side, her hat dangling up and down.

"They know House; I'm just some partner of his," said calmly Wilson and took a long swig from his drink. 

"A lot of people are mixing you two with a real pair, don't they?" Cameron mocked and when she received the drink, she downed it in one go. Wilson was quite impressed, because neither of his wives drank at all and when he went to a pub, they argued a lot after he got home. But he already knew Cameron is different and it made him feel special that she's with him at the moment.

"Really, doctor Wilson, you can't have at least one pint?" Cameron asked, green eyes piercing Wilson's brown ones. "I can just call a cab to drive me home."

"And what about me? I'd be forced to spend the night in my car on my own. We're not arguing over this, Allison!" Wilson realised, what he called the young doctor and quickly apologised.

"No, no, don't worry about it, doctor Wilson." It felt strange to have this teacher-student tention between them. However, he liked this power, because with House, he would never have the chance. 

After a fourth round of beers by Cameron and Wilson still drinking the same beverage, the doctor's vision started to become blurry and her hands couldn't even hold the glass properly. She needed to head home now. No need to have a hangover the next day she had to spend with even bigger headache called Gregory House. "Doctor Wilson, can you get me home now, please?"

The oncologist quickly turned his head, smiled and nodded. The shy smile on Wilson's face assured her and made her overall feel better. He helped her stand up, even though she was still fully functional, paid the bartender and left along with Allison. 

When they got in Wilson's car, Allison felt her eyes heaving quickly. "If you feel tired, rest your head against the window. I don't think you'll be able to sleep, but if you will, I will wake you up."

"It's... it's okay, as you said; I don't think I can sleep in this," Cameron agreed and looked out of the window. There was something wrong with the way she watched Wilson drive her home. She didn't feel like he was her boss' friend, but they were closer than that. That her and Wilson were something more. 

Wilson stopped at a traffic light and looked over at his passenger. Allison was slumped in her seat with her eyes shut, even though Wilson was sure she wasn't sleeping. _She just needs to rest,_ he thought, maybe too much, and when the green light popped back on, he didn't even realise it at first. 

It was nothing like driving House. The diagnostician was unusually talkative and confident when drunk. This felt nice, actually. Nothing bothered Wilson in his way, he got to see the softer side of the already kind doctor and he started to think that maybe they'll be able to have a drink at Cameron's flat. But that was just an idea, more of a... fantasy. 

He stopped the engine in front of a high building, where Allison's apartment was. "We're here?" sounded the girl's voice, croaky, as if she were actually sleeping. 

Wilson nodded. "Do you want me to help you get upstairs?" 

"If you have another minute to spare..." she joked, but the laugh disappeared as soon as it came. "My head is spinning a bit." 

That was an invitation for the oncologist to get out of his seat, open the door for Cameron, beckoning her to step out. "Come on, I'll carry you." That was something Wilson didn't know he'd do for someone. well, maybe his partner, but since Cameron was still just an ex-employee of his best friend, why was James now on his way to the young doctor's apartment with her in his arms? 

That only Jehovah knew. And maybe the situation was implying something.

 _Don't think, just walk,_ warned himself Wilson and continued in his way. He heard Cameron mumble something under her breath, but he didn't hear - and wasn't sure if he wanted to - and stopped only, when they arrived in front of Allison's door. He put her down carefully and let her unlock it before stepping inside with her. "Oh, I can go inside, can't I? I rescued you from being even more hungover in the morning," he asked, wit becoming his first language. 

Cameron laughed so hard that Wilson contemplated if it was thanks to the alcohol what made him unusually funny. "Would you like a drink, too? I saved a bottle of wine from my birthday, so..." 

"No, Allison, I'm driving and it's kind of far from your place, so I wouldn't have an excuse for it." Then, his senses tingled - from all of his marriages - and put his hand on Cameron's shoulder. "And you're not allowed to drink either." He found her kitchen and started opening some of the cupboards, not looking at Cameron herself. "Where is the wine? I really don't want you to hurt, when you're working with House. The pain gets automatically a thousand times worse." 

When he heard no answer, he turned back to Allison, who was now facing him. He wasn't prepared for that, but he ignored the spark in her green eyes and asked once again. "Doctor Cameron, where-" 

Wilson was cut in the middle of his sentence, when the young doctor closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to reach for Wilson's lips. Surprised he was greatly, but he knew that it was thanks to the beers she drank; enjoying and taking advantage of the situation would be unprofessional, unethical and just plainly wrong. 

He can be House for once. Just this time, but it will be worth. 

James closed his eyes as well, dropping his hands to Allison's hips, and responded to the gentle kiss, now heating it up. Cameron pushed her fingers to his silky hair, massaging it carefully. They were glued to each other like they needed the other the most and, at least Cameron, didn't plan on letting go any time soon. 

Wilson felt the desperation in the girl's fast movement and finally pushed his tongue to explore Cameron's mouth. She smiled into the action, let Wilson do his work, while she still carefully, precisely caressed his hair. 

"James..." was Cameron's response. Wilson couldn't wait any longer; he knew how much he needed it and how much Cameron wanted it at the moment. He stopped kissing her, dropped his head close to her ear and whispered: "Where's your bedroom?"

Cameron understood immediately, flashed Wilson a warm smile and led him fast through her house, until they reached the room. Both of them stepped in, Cameron immediately closing the distance between their lips. 

"I love you." 

That was the only thing he didn't want to hear. Cameron was drunk, didn't have anyone to sleep with at the moment and Wilson being the closest, she took the chance. It wasn't love, just lust. 

And Wilson felt the same. 

He started unbuttoning Cameron's shirt and laid her down on a bed. 

_____

 

The bed was small for both of them. Though both being under 1.90 metres and quite thin, Wilson was still too close to Cameron. Or at least, that's what he felt in the morning. Her hair tickled him, so he opened his eyes, revealing Cameron's wrinkled nose from smiling. 

He thought about silently running away, but before he could even fully realise the thought, Cameron's eyes shot open and looked directly into Wilson's brown orbs. 

"I- eh, Wilson?" The tone of her voice was coarse and seemingly sparked with confusion. "Did... do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Wilson contemplated whether to confess or let the young doctor figure it out herself, but then again; appropriation of House's character was a thing from yesterday and Wilson didn't want to have pangs of conscience. "You drank, I drove you home, you kissed me, I let you go further." 

"Oh, that's... great." He would've never expected this reply. Confusion, anger or regret, these were Wilson's expectations, but... calmness? 

"You're not mad?" he asked right away. 

"I'm sort of surprised that you let me, actually," Cameron answered. 

"Good to know." Wilson laid there, looking at the ceiling. "Do you have to be somewhere?" 

"Emergency department probably needs me."

"Well, they don't now." He cautiously slipped his arm around Cameron's shoulders, snuggling into her hair. She smelled of strawberries - probably thanks to the flavoured alcoholic drinks she had - and much to Wilson's delight, his cologne. 

Cameron's phone started to buzz beside her on the nightstand. Although there was this inkling of who might be calling, she declined the call and turned back to Wilson. Not even a minute after, another buzzing of a phone, this time Wilson's. 

He knew he was going to regret accepting it, but did it anyway. "Yes?"

"You're a moron," House's voice sounded through the device. 

"I know, I know..." Wilson was obedient to his friend's statement, because he knew exactly the reason. 

"Let Cameron know she still can get her old job back. Oh, and congratulations." Wilson could sense House smirking on the other side. Shortly after, the diagnostician hung up, leaving Wilson to turn his attention back to Cameron. 

They didn't talk about the incident - there was no need to make it even worse to both of them. He stayed a little longer, until he decided they both definitely needed to go to work, even though Cameron's headache started to push itself to the foreground. 

Wilson returned home at the night time. He was tired, worn-out and hoping for House to be asleep already. He should have known that the diagnostician never sleeps - or it seemed like it.

As soon as Wilson hung his coat, prepared to go to the bathroom and then to bed, House jabbed him in the shoulder. Wilson was caught by a surprise and jumped, which was absolutely fun-worth-making action by House. 

"How was your day?" He stopped for a second and continued. "Wait, that sounded too caring. How was your day with Cameron? And by day I mean night."

Wilson could already tell what he wanted to hear. "It was a mistake. Great, but a mistake." 

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you two didn't have fun. It's like you've been made for each other. You're a boy wonder oncologist and she's an incurable fixer," House grinned and went to sit down to the living room. 

Wilson sighed and followed House. "Okay. It wasn't a mistake for me at all, but I can't admit it. She's still probably in love with you anyway. And she was drunk." 

"What a pity you weren't sober, so you couldn't say no. Oh, wait-"

"I know what you think, but she would drink even more, if I left!"

"She wouldn't be capable of finding her own bedroom. How the hell would she find a bottle of champagne?"

"I was worried at that moment, okay?"

"And yet you were acting like me." 

The oncologist realised that House had all the arguments playing in his favour, so he might as well give in. "Guess I was a complete jerk. But I profited at least, unlike you."

House smiled a bit. "You're good at this. Do tell me, in case I'd bet against Cameron at drinking."

"Well, at first, she was unsure about it, but like a magic trick, she pushed me down and..."

Wilson could end the talk in two minutes, but conversations with House were always worth staying up late. Especially the explicit ones.


End file.
